The Round Table
by Calapine
Summary: Diplomacy is an art. PGP


There's still gunfire in the distance: Federation troops still holding the larger government buildings. Holed up, nowhere to run. It's only a matter of time until they're dead, or they've surrendered. It should matter more to you what choice they make.

The Interrogation Centre was one of the first installations liberated by the resistance. Vena's people tore through it with a fury, with medical support units right behind them, trying to save the worn out husks of prisoners, letting the black-garbed Federation troopers die.

It was Avalon who had called this impromptu meeting though. She does not look like a soldier here, despite her clothes. The chair she sits in dwarfs her slight frame, and her delicate features are untouched by blood or scars.

"I'm losing too many people, Blake," she says. You nod, having suspected that this was her motivation. Her people were the outsiders here, after all. Most had never set foot on Earth before today, and now they found themselves fighting the elite of the Federation on their own ground.

"Perhaps you should allow us to lead the next wave?" suggests Vena. You cannot help but notice the side of her lip twitching, and you know that she wants to smile, to gloat.

Avalon, though sitting opposite the other woman, seems to look through her. "What I need is reinforcements. My people have been fighting for almost thirty-eight hours. They are past the point of exhaustion."

"Don't they find the prospect of freedom enough nourishment?" asks Vena. You are unsure whether she is being serious or not. There has not been enough contact with the Earth resistance groups this past year to determine the extent of their...fanaticism. Vena, at least, has enough sense not to send her soldiers on suicide runs.

"I'll see what I can do," you tell Avalon, knowing how weak that sounds. She is about to protest. "I am well aware that the High Council Chambers is one of the most fortified locations on this planet. And I am asking you to hold how just a little longer. Once we gain control of the building's security systems, we can use the Federation's own automated defences to deal with most of the troopers."

Of course, it was gaining control of those systems that was the problem, and one he had entrusted to Avon and Vila to deal with.

"I will tell the unit commanders to hold their positions," says Avalon.

"I hope it won't prove to difficult to restrain them."

"They will follow their orders," Avalon almost snaps.

"Or perhaps they'll just be relieved not to have to sacrifice their lives for the cause," shoots back Vena, not bothering to disguise the venom in her voice.

"That's enough." You look from one to the other. Avalon has returned to pretending Vena isn't there, whilst the other woman eyes are a hunter's regarding their prey. This is not the girl you left on Earth. You know she has been captured by the Federation, that she commanded a loyal enough following for them to risk their lives to rescue her, but though you expected change, you did not expect such viciousness.

"The last resistance will fall within the day," and you speak certainly. There is no point in doing otherwise. "Avalon, I need you to contact Bek."

"He will not wish to reveal his location until we have secured the Council's Chambers."

"Don't you trust us?" asks Vena.

You sigh, then say. "I know. But if he isn't going to come here himself, then he must at least send a representative. The Federation controlled the Terra Nostra. Now that that control is broken..."

"It was Bek who broke the Terra Nostra," interrupted Avalon.

"I'm not denying that, but this cuts of any resistance to his leadership. The Federation and Terra Nostra: two sides of the same coin and I want them both sitting at the same table."

"I will contact him."

"Good."

"And how many more off-worlders are you planning to give a voice too?" asks Vena. "Will the Governors be sending their mouthpiece to?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," you tell her.

"I see."

Another sigh. "Look this isn't just about Earth. You know that, Vena. This has been about the Federation, and the Federation was always Earth dominated. The other worlds must be given a voice now. A real one."

"We accept this," she says, and you wonder exactly who she is referring to. And, more importantly, who she is not.

"But you hardly seem to welcome it," says Avalon.

Vena scowls. "No other world is Earth. Here, oppression was precise and complete. Here was the heart of the Federation, and we killed that heart."

"You needed my people to take the Chambers," Avalon points out.

"And yet here you are, begging for reinforcements."

"I want to see my people live to enjoy the freedom they've fought for," says Avalon, and her voice is too mild.

"But they're not willing to die for it!" snaps Vena, pushing her chair away from the table, and standing, one hand instinctively reaching towards her empty holster.

"Vena! Sit down!"

The words lack eloquence, but it is enough. You're tired. Everyone is so tired. But you need only last a few more hours. Just a few hours.

"Avalon, you'd better get back to your people. Have them hold their ground and get a message to Bek."

"Very well."

"Vena, I want sweeps made across this area, and this centre made secure enough for a meeting."

She raises her eyebrows. "The Interrogation Centre?"

"That is where we are."

"And that seems inappropriate."

"I don't care about appropriateness. I care about nobody having an unfortunate run in with a trooper we've missed. This is the most secure building that we have control of. I want everyone here within the next thirty-six hours. I will not let anarchy engulf the systems."

She is silent for a moment, considering. You know that she is not a fool.

"I'll have this wing secured. We're still using most of the rooms as emergency wards."

You nod and as the two women vacate their seats and leave you finally allow yourself to sit down. Running on soma and adrenaline won't be enough when the others get here. You need sleep.

Because in a few hours every seat at this table will be taken.


End file.
